


blue on blue

by Mrs_Patterson



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Conflict, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fights, First Meetings, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Irony, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Patterson/pseuds/Mrs_Patterson
Summary: Ela joins Team rainbow and Thatcher is assigned to train her. What could possibly go wrong?The two keep butting head and rile each other up.Trouble is inevitable and things are about to go down.blue-on-blueadjective [ before noun ] UK   /ˌbluː.ɒnˈbluː/ US   /ˌbluː.ɑːnˈbluː/ specializedrelating to an attack in which soldiers, etc. are injured or killed by their own army or by soldiers on the same side as them:The number of blue-on-blue deaths has risen steadily during the present campaign.Comparefriendly firesource: cambridge dictionary





	1. a special assignment

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic quite some time ago and finally managed to write down the first chapter.
> 
> The next chapters are already planned out, I just need time to write them down.

Mike Baker sat at the huge mahagoni desk and waited for Director Six to arrive. He knew that Six was a busy woman, so her visit at Hereford Base must have had an important reason. If she made all the way from the United States to the rather small town of Hereford, she must have her reasons. However, he had not been taught about the reason of her visit, which was rather uncommon and made him wonder what the director wanted to discuss with him. Baker served in the military for almost 30 years, he had quit the habit of tapping his fingers decades ago. He was very aware of his body language and was composed as ever, not betraying the underlying tension in his body. He looked around the familiar office. It was furnished and decorated in a very traditional way. The pieces of furniture were made of dark wood, a large desk was placed in the middle of the room. There were an antique globe as well as an old-fashioned desk lamp on the desk. The large bookshelves that covered the walls were neatly organized and could very well compete with the local library. Thatcher had never been one to read much or take special interest in books, but he had to admit that the shelves added to a certain atmosphere in the room and emphasized Six’s sophisticated attitude.

Baker was used to the meetings with director Six by now. As he was responsible for training the recruits, he was one of the operators who met Six on a rather regular basis. The other operator’s who were summoned to Six’s office were Montagne, as he was the close quarter combat instructor, and the team’s medic, Doc. For any other operator a meeting with the director usually meant that they had gotten in trouble. This was especially true for Bandit, Smoke and Fuze. 

Baker’s meetings with the director usually didn’t take long. Six’s orders were clear and Thatcher was a man of few words who didn’t demand explanations. He was used to working on a need to know basis and wanted the flow of information to happen as rapidly as possible. He rather tried to keep meetings and paper work at a minimum and put his energy into training the recruits and sharing his knowledge and expertise. Plus, he had learned to gather information quickly and not take up the director’s time.  
Baker was used to handle their meetings as efficient and swiftly as possible and he knew for a fact that Six preferred it that way. 

He got up and stood to attention as Six entered the room. The woman was at least a few inches shorter than him, yet she had something formidable about her. Her black hair was short and framed her immaculate made up face, the expression serious as always. Baker had learned on several occasions that the director was unreadable and he was suddenly aware that he knew nothing about the woman who ran their organization.   
He had observed that Six was eloquent and probably very well educated, always ahead of the game, her conclusions on point, her agenda strategically planned. Someone who couldn’t afford weaknesses and vulnerabilities and probably did everything possible to eliminate everything that could be interpreted as a shortcoming. Someone who made herself resistant to attack, someone who kept an unreadable attitude. 

„At ease, Baker“, Six nodded as she walked past her desk and sat down in her large leather chair. She sat straight, her hands on the table in front of her and locked eyes with Baker. Six had never been one for small talk and got down to business right away. „I came here today to inform you about Team Rainbow’s newest addition.“. She paused and let her words sink in. Baker’s face relaxed almost imperceptible. A new recruit, so that’s what this was all about. But this meeting was definitely a deviation from their usual routine for introducing a new recruit. The usual routine consisted of an email or phone call and most importantly the recruit’s file. Baker checked the desk again, but a file was nowhere to be seen. He tried to keep his composure, but of course he knew something was off. There was a fly in the ointment, otherwise the director would not have made her way to meet him in person. Six must have felt his confusion as she continued. „ I know that this procedure is unusual, but so is our newest member. In this special case I want you to meet her in person before going through her file.“ Thatcher had to admit that the director had attracted his attention. The director had already indirectly revealed that he would be dealing with a new female operator. And Baker was sure that Six had a very high opinion of said female operator, otherwise she would not have gone through all the trouble. That woman had to be special in some kind of way and Baker was now eager to find out as much as possible about the new recruit. He held Six’s gaze but tried a rather unconfrontational approach. „Is there anything else I should know about the recruit?“, he demanded to know. Six raised an eyebrow. It was uncommon for Thatcher to question her orders. He was one to easily put up with everything and she hadn’t expected inquiries. Six sighed and leaned forward, folding her hands and facing Thatcher. She gave him one of her famous stern looks before continuing. „I understand your agitation but know that you are not one to question my orders. I don’t usually discuss my commands but I will make an exception here because I want you to know that I respect your work for Team Rainbow.“ She paused and Thatcher nodded. „Thank you, Mam.“

„We managed to get our hands on a very experienced GROM member. She is specialized in defending objectives, has a degree and was deployed abroad and served overseas.“ Six monitored Thatcher closely. Of course she knew that he knew that none of this explained her procedure of introducing the new team member to her instructor. But Six needed Thatcher to be unbiased and unprejudiced. Deep down, Six had to admit that she had struggled to call for the young polish woman after seeing the picture in the file and reading the reports about her issues and behavior in the past. Yet she had to overcome her prejudices and focus on the benefit that the green haired woman would add to Team Rainbow. Six couldn’t afford to let go of such a talented and well trained operator. However, she wasn’t sure whether her oldest team member and instructor would be able to overcome his old-fashioned views. The director was sure that it was best if he met the new operator in person, before learning about her appearance and reading the reports about her authority issues. Not that he would have refused to carry out a direct order or disobey the director in any way. She knew that he likes training the recruits and took great pride in their progress. Six was convinced that Mike Baker was the right choice to take care of the young woman. He was known to have a firm hand and that was probably all the recruit needed to fit into Team Rainbow. 

„I’m counting on you, Mr. Baker. Mrs Bosak will arrive at 1700 tomorrow. Other than that, meeting dismissed.“


	2. room for speculation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to introduce Thatcher and Tachanka, Ela will make her appearance in the next chapter.

Despite not being satisfied with the outcome of the meeting Thatcher decided not to think about it any longer and walked to the training ground of Hereford Base. He knew this would take his mind off the new recruit. Also, he was aware that couldn't afford to fall back in training. Staying physically fit had become harder over the past years but Thatcher could still keep up with his fellow team members. It just took him more effort.   
When he had finished his training and took a shower he walked back to his room. On the way he met Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev. The tall man from Sankt Petersburg and Thatcher had been room neighbors in Hereford base for many years and got along very well. Over the past years, they had become friends. As they both belonged to the older members of team rainbow and shared similar experiences, they had a lot in common. They had been decided to join the military very early and enlisted for active military duty on their eighteenth birthday, which meant that they have extensive and long-standing experience in the field. Both of them prefer more traditional weapons over advanced technology. Senaviev had great knowledge of old weapons and spend a lot of time maintaining his RP-46. He even milled his own spare parts and put great emphasis on the accuracy of his work. As both men were the eldest members of their CTU in Team rainbow, they also made sure that the team got along and helped as best as they could should problems occur. They took care of their teams and were responsible for their operational readiness. In Thatcher’s case, the responsibility didn’t end with his own squad mates, he was also Director Six’s first choice when it came to mentoring the recruits. Thatcher appreciated the trust that the Director put into him, even if it was a time consuming task that meant spending even more time in the office than his usual tasks. However, Thatcher liked being given the chance to pass on his experience. He knew that the recruits thought of him as very strict and no-nonsense, but in the end he felt responsible to bring everyone home safely after a mission. If that meant to make the recruits run the extra mile or repeat an exercise for the fifth time, so be it. If Thatcher had learned one thing in career then that every mistake was potentially lethal. He couldn’t cut the recruits some slack. Not in this profession.

"I have heard rumors that we might be getting company.", the tall, blond man said, his words spiked with a heavy russian accent. "What makes you think that?", inquired Thatcher, while crossing his arms. "You know I've got my ears everywhere", Tachanka said laughing. Thatcher sighed, Tachanka did in fact have his ears everywhere and was usually the first one to know about gossip apart from Doc, Montagne and well, Thatcher.   
"Well maybe I can help with this one. There will be a new member. Six just called in and demanded me to play watchdog and help that girl "settle in" Sometimes I feel like this is a goddamn daycare. ", he shook his head, once again feeling the discontentment with the meeting he left merely an hour ago. "So what do you know?", Tachanka pried "Not much.", he paused, again thinking about Six's secrecy. He wasn’t keen on acknowledging that he was basically given no information at all, but he knew that Tachanka couldn’t be fobbed off so easily. "Our newest addition is from Poland. A woman from the GROM, family name is Bosak. That's all for now", he admitted.   
"Bosak? Rings a bell. Brass hat in this special force unit. Might be coincidence but who knows?", Tachanka wondered out loud, locking eyes with Thatcher. He wanted to know more, that much was sure, but there wasn’t anything that Thatcher could provide him with. "Who knows? Six does. But she wants me to meet her in person before inspection of records. ", he finally announced. Tachanka looked at him wide-eyed. "You mean you didn't get the file?" Thatcher sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose, before exhaling a strained "No". "Leaves room for speculation", the russian spoke visibly entertained. "It does", Thatcher confirmed and ultimately got Tachanka’s attention. "I'm curious. You know where to find me when she arrives. ", the tall man from St. Petersburg grinned. "I wish I was as amused as you are", Thatcher mumbled, already turning to leave. "You are hard to amuse.", Tachanka snickered.


End file.
